


A Father's Dream, A Chef's Nightmare

by DiminnieDuck



Series: Fluffy Lecter-Graham Family [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe, Bad Cooking, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kid Fic, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminnieDuck/pseuds/DiminnieDuck
Summary: Little Abigail makes her papa Hannibal a meal and goes maybe a little too creative with the presentation, but how can Hannibal refuse?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fluffy Lecter-Graham Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	A Father's Dream, A Chef's Nightmare

It was another evening from work, and Hannibal was exhausted—well, mentally. Today was tedious and he would really much rather be at home and spend more time with his family.

Family.

Oh how he would never have imagined to be blessed with such a thing. Who would've thought Hannibal was a family man? Certainly not him. It never crossed his mind, nor his husband's to have any kids, but here they were. A normal happy life with a beautiful and sweet little daughter they call Abigail, a child his Will met in a case he worked on. Parents were killed with no other relatives to take care of the little 8 year old. Will took it upon himself to take care of the girl that day.

_"She's from the case I've been working on, and don't worry, this'll only be for a few days, Hanni."_

Will explained when his husband came home, more than confused to find a little girl sleeping on their bed.

Well, at least that's what he said after he first told Hannibal he had gotten some girl pregnant a long time ago, and that the child was his. The doctor did not take the joke well.

A few days turned to a week, and a week turned to weeks. And maybe having a happy jumpy kid wasn't that bad after all.

 _"You might as well keep her."_ Jack had absent mindedly said one day. And that they did.

So far, its been great for them. A few problems here and there, but nothing they can't handle.  
And oh, Hannibal was home? He hadn't notice.  
Hannibal walks out of his car and to the porch. He opens the door and hears the familiar patter of feet on their way to the doctor.

"Papa Hanni! Papa Hanni!" Squeaked a small voice.

"Good evening, my dear."

"You're finally home." Said his husband making his way out of the kitchen and leaning his side to the door frame. Little Abby jumps at that excitedly, "She made something for you, didn't you sweetheart?" Will turns his beautiful soft eyes fall from Hannibal, to his daughter, smiling at the thought of whatever her daughter made.

"Yes! I'll go get it!" She nods and runs to the kitchen pass his father.

With Abby leaving, Will and him were alonenow, but not for long. So Hannibal takes the opportunity to make his way to Will, cup his face and kiss him. They both smile in the kiss and Will pushes forward on his toes, chasing more of Hannibal. They pull apart and Will rests his head on the space where Hannibal's neck and shoulders meet.

"You're gonna love it." Will chuckles and his husband smiles against his curly hair.

"I always will." He snakes his arms around Will's waist. "But I must say, this is starting to intrigue me."

"Oh, it will."

"Always full of surprises aren't we, my love?"

"Papa! Dad!" Abby reappeared, plastic plate in hand draped with a now greasy Hello Kitty handkerchief, and a plastic fork on the other.

Will separates from his husband and asks, "Sweetheart, didn't I tell you not to use your handkerchief?"

Abigail pouts, big blue eyes more evident now. "Its for dramatic effect!"

Hannibal chuckles at that, "Dramatic, indeed." he delicately lifts the hanky and sees what all the fuss was about.

Abigail had made him scrambled eggs and had gotten very creative with the presentation.

The eggs where both over and under cooked, a few cherry tomatoes made an appearance for some reason, and chopped carrots thin and thick were carved into uneven flowers—and were those peppercorns and mint leaves??

It was _hideous_ , but when was the last time Will had cooked for him?

"Literally yesterday." Will answers, crossing his arms.

Did he just say that out loud??

Hannibal's eyes widen for a moment before he asks, "Did I say something else out loud? Before that??"

Will answers with a shake of his head and a smile on his face.

Impatient now, Abigail asks, "What do you think, papa?"

Hannibal gets on one knee to level with her petite daughter, "Its amazing, Abigail. I appreciate your efforts." He kisses her on the forehead.

This doesn't satisfy the little girl though. "Aren't you going to eat it, papa?"

The doctor freezes. Would he be an awful father if he admitted he'd rather eat human flesh? Hannibal shakes away the ridiculous thought and looks at his husband's eyes for help, and Will follows.

At least that was what Hannibal thought until the brunette's lips curled to a smirk. "Yeah, Hanni. You must be starving." Will feigns concern.

Oh, Will was going to pay for this.

Hannibal clears his throat, "Very well."

Oh, Will was going to pay for this indeed.

He takes the plate and fork from Abby's hands and feeds himself of what he thinks is a safe amount.

Was this made in the same kitchen he was literally one step away from?? His own kitchen?? No, that couldn't be right. This was a abomination, a disgrace, something unearthly. Hannibal was suffering, but he managed to not let it show, but Will knew. He knew.

"It tastes amazing, sweetheart." Hannibal says as he stands and Abby smiles sheepishly.

"Since papa Hanni finally has his dinner, why don't we go wash up?" Will decides it was the perfect time to take their daughter upstairs and leave his husband who was having an internal crisis.

The duo make their way up and Will gives Hannibal a quick kiss to the cheek before leaving.

After giving their daughter a bath, Will wraps her with a towel big enough to make her feel like a buritto and heads to Abigail's bedroom. "Papa is a good actor." Abby murmurs as Will busies himself picking out her pajamas for the night.

"You think so??" Will grabs a pair and makes his way to his daughter.

The little girl nods, recalling how Will told her it would be funnier to prank Hannibal if they added more peppercorns. Maybe his Dad Will is right.


End file.
